The Four Atonements
by Loveless Lullaby
Summary: Walter, whilst stalking victims 16 through 19, remembers when and how he knew them. He recalls all the pain they put him through, and how he feels about them now. Touching, thoughtful, and dark.


**Title: **The Four Atonements

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Silent Hill, i.e. characters, story, names, etc. But you already knew that. :)

**Summary:** Walter, whilst stalking victims #16-19, remembers when and how he knew them. He recalls all the pain they put him through, and how he feels about them now. Touching, thoughtful, and dark.

---------

So beautiful. She was always so beautiful. She still is...so beautiful.

_Walter often watched the young lady. He was captivated, as many men would be, by her beauty. She was only 13, yet Walter could not help silently following her while she wondered around the subway, giggling with her friends. They didn't notice him._

"Henry! Oh, Henry...where did you go?" The attractive burnette's silky voice filled the haunted world's hallways. The only sound she was greeted with was the inhuman grunts and shrieks of Walter's twisted creatures. Letting out a frightened shriek, Cynthia ran. The decaying atmosphere seemed to choke her, and the darkness of the Subway nearly blinded her. Even with the darkness, Cynthia felt an undying sadness and anger fill her doomed soul. This was not _her _nightmare. Such sadness and pain was not familiar with her, thus she couldn't have any kind of that darkness in her mind. This was..someone else's nightmare. But how could that be?

_When he was younger, the woman on the subway did nothing but laugh at him in their high voices. Walter did nothing to them, but they hated and ridiculed him._

Cynthia screamed loudly as she ran into another one of Walter's creatures; a dog-like being that looked as though it was decaying. It's long, wretching tongue dragged on the floor as it slowly made it's way to her. Grey eyes stared at the woman angrily, an unexplainable hate being thrown at her.

_Walter grew to despise woman. They showed them nothing but hate._

She had no weapon. Cynthia ran and screamed; surely this was a nightmare, but it felt so_ real._

Walter followed her, hidden in shadow. The Receiver had finally departed, for the moment, which gave him his chance. The hate and anger he felt for Cynthia was about to be released. Her soul was headed for a terrible fate, soon along with others who had put Walter Sullivan through hell...

_But Cynthia. He had been watching her since she was a mere three years old. He was always there, staring..._

Cynthia stopped, short of breath. She had managed to lose the creature and clutched her chest, nearly about to collapse. Walter watched and smiled. Her pain, the pain he felt always, was being delivered through her beautiful body. Walter's psychotic laugh echoed through the empty Subway; sweet revenge.

_He hated Cynthia. He felt for Cynthia. He **watched **Cynthia._

"...Henry?" Her voice shook, the fear ever growing in her soul. That doomed soul. Foolish girl. Only her wishful thinking brought her to Henry.

_He had done it. He had spoke to her. Or at least, he tried. Her friends kept interfearing. They called him names. He wanted to torture them all. They thought him nothing but a disgusting homeless freak._

Walter stepped out from the shadows. His green eyes were glazed over, and they had a psychotic hurt look to them. Years and years of torture and lovelessness were forever in them. He shoes made a loud clanking sound. The long cloak he adorned was stained with pain and filth. Long strands framed a handsome, yet tired and drained, face. An insane, yet happy, smile graced his dry lips. Cynthia looked over and saw the shadow of the man. Not thinking anyone else would be here, she assumed it was Henry. Immediantly, she ran over and threw her arms around him.

_Walter knew she thought that of him too. But he still hoped she didn't. He waited for her to speak._

Walter stopped as another cackle came singing from him. Cynthia opened her eyes in fright. The man she was hugging..._reeked_. She couldn't even identify the stench. He was also cold..he was _wrong._ She screamed and let go, giving the man a disgusted look like she just touched he was the most vile of diseases.

_She called him handsome. _

"...What's the matter, _darling_?" The taunt in his voice was raw and full of spite.

_Her friends pulled her away. They kept calling him names. He was always hated by everyone. **Everyone. **Even as a child. _

She saw the knife in his hands. The fear she felt was unfathomable. "Y-you...from the subway. It was so long ago.." She remembered him. The bum from the subways. That freak, that loser! He confessed to had watched her and her friends for ten years when they passed through. Cynthia was disgusted by him, as well as his appearence. He always wore raggedy clothing, would mumble to himself, and always had an eerie aura around him. She _was _flattered that he took so much interest of her, as well as disgusted. She always loved attention, but not from nasty, vile perverts like _him._

_He called her back. She came over, surprised that he was still trying to talk to her._

"...Still beautiful. Even in the darkness. But loveliness won't save you this time. You have been Chosen..you will help me...return to Mother.." She seemed to be frozen to the spot; her past had literatlly come back to haunt her. Tears fell down her face. The mascara and eyeliner ran black rivers down her cheeks. Hours of make-up wasted, loveliness dead.

_Cynthia held his face. She told him just because she called him handsome never meant she though him attractive. She was flirting, no...taunting him. Told him he smelled, he was shabby, gross. She asked how he knew her name. Walter told her..he had known it for ten years._

"...This is just a dream..a nightmare! Leave me alone, you disgusting psycho, leave me alone.." Cynthia whimpered. Foolish girl. Foolish, lovely, whorish girl.

_Cynthia pulled her hand back in disgust and yelled at him. Called him disgusting, a freak. She ran back to her friends and they all quickly left -- laughing at him!--, never giving Walter a second glance. _

"You haven't changed, Cynthia. I hoped you to be different, but.." He stopped as a wicked smile once again came over him. "_**Temptation.**"_

_Walter bowed his head. He had never, never recieved any love or even the slightest hint of caring. What was wrong with him?_

"Please, leave me alone! HENRY!" She shrieked. She finally gained control over her body and ran. _Intercom! _She continued her yelps for help, there...Henry, where was he?

_Lovelessness was slowly being turned into insanity. _

"HENRY! He's here! He's coming! Help..." Walter, calmly walking, hate...sadness...insanity. The knife was raised, it's eyes glaring at her. All the pain, all the hatred, all the humiliation was about to be realeased upon her deceiving soul.

_**They** hated him. Everyone always did. Revenge..revenge..._

Walter pushed her down, away from the intercom. Her purse spilled everywhere..make-up, perfume, wallet, and various other items. She tried to move away, crawling towards a door. He followed her, letting out a chuckle out every now and then. "You have always run from me, Cynthia! You can't evade me..this is my World. Your death has already been marked. You're mine."

_Mother had left him too, but he would soon be with her again. He would wake her. **She** alone would love him. He would be within her, safely away from the world that hated him so much, safely away within Mother.._

Walter stepped on her, pinning her down, when she was halfway through the door. "No...leave me alone! I don't deserve this..this isn't happening!Me! I don't deserve this.." She was still so beautiful.

_Together forever.._

"Just because you are beautiful does not mean you will live, Cynthia!"

A scream, sounding so much like a haunted melody, echoed throughout the subway. Scarlet revenge painted the ground mingled with regretful tears. So beautiful, she was, Cynthia. Even in death.

--------

**Author's Notes: **Mm, I'm finally back into my true passion after a two years of dark idleness. I won't go into detail, but I was to the point where I could not lift up a pencil at all. Luckily, I am myself now and I couldn't be more grateful. (:

Anywho, my first Silent Hill fanfiction. ;3 I adore the series, especially The Room, I just had to write this. This particular story will continue through Jasper, Andrew and Richard. :) I truly hoped you enjoy this; Walter's story has truly touched my soul, and I will continue writing about him because his story is too interesting to let go awry. I hope, through my writing, to get to know his in-depth character more.

Also, this _could _be considered Walter/Cynthia, but I truly got my inspiration from the site Translated Memories. I believe that Walter was fascinated with Cynthia, though I don't think he exactly loved her. He was at least interested in her enough to watch her for ten years, whether it be an attraction or simply obsessive interest. :) I'll be continuing, through my writing, trying to fully understand Walter's feelings on woman.

Anyways, an die-hard Silent Hill fan should check out Translated Memories -- it has many a rare information on all the Silent Hills, including the certain short backstory of Walter and Cynthia. I suggest you look it up; it may make the meaning of this fic much more clear.:)

Reviews shall** always **be loved!


End file.
